1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to interior wall framing construction and more specifically it relates to a dry wall butt stud.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous interior wall framing construction have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,407 to Gustaveson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,578 to Weinar and U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,665 to Johnson all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.